In Your Dreams
by Skylighters
Summary: Hotch has been having... interesting dreams on a case while rooming with Rossi. Warning: Graphic slash.


**My second Criminal Minds fanfiction. I know Hotch/Rossi isn't an incredibly popular pairing, but I'm in love with it. I hope y'all enjoy this, please read and review!**

Aaron had been having the same dream every night they stayed Lincoln, Nebraska on this case. He'd had similar ones before and they'd never been uncomfortable until now. But then again he'd never been sharing a room with the man while having them before. Let alone a bed. The Bureau was being very stringent with the budget lately.

They didn't always end up as wet dreams, but while on this case they'd all wound up like that the past three days. It wouldn't be so bad if Aaron wasn't pretty sure that David was starting to catch on. At least to the nature of his dreams, if not the subject. So it was on the fourth night before they headed back home that the Unit Chief decided to take a shot.

The lights were off when Aaron decided to make his move. He could hear the other profiler breathing softly next to him. He closed his eyes and shuddered involuntarily as his finger tips brushed against his half hard erection. Hotch drew in a slow breath as he pictured a naked David Rossi. He moaned softly. It was so hard not to touch himself, but he knew this couldn't seem planned.

Aaron pushed his head back in to his pillow and cried out "David..." quietly, and breathily.  
>The older agent's eyes flew open but he didn't dare move. He could hear shallow pants coming from beside him. Rossi wondered to himself if the other man was having a nightmare. It took another moment or so for the freshly woken agent to notice his partner's erection straining against the sheets.<p>

Hotch moaned low and his hand nearest to Dave fisted itself in cool fabric. "Mmm God, Dave. Yes!" he gasped and his hips arched upwards slightly. He could feel the older profiler's eyes on him and was enjoying putting on a show more than he'd anticipated.

Rossi felt his own member swelling with arousal at the sight of his boss on display. Apparently dreaming about him, no less. He'd noticed Aaron's.. condition, the past few nights, and while he found his superior's little moans very hot he hadn't been anywhere near this vocal before. He couldn't say he was upset with the change. Dave began to palm at himself through his boxers and stifled a groan of his own.

Aaron had to fight to keep from smiling when he realized his bed mate had begun touching himself. "Please, Dave, PLEASE," he gasped. If he couldn't get the other agent to touch him he knew he wouldn't be able to find release easily. After all, it'd be too much of a giveaway if he started stroking himself.

With his mind made up, Rossi moved his hand off of himself and it slowly found its way to the other man's remarkable length. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to stroke him lightly. Aaron's hips involuntarily strained upwards and he gasped a little louder than he anticipated. He kept his eyes shut tightly and drew in a ragged breath. "Oh god, yes!"

David chuckled to himself and began to stroke in earnest. His empty hand shifted to grip himself under his boxers and he matched the speed of his other hand. He looked up at the Unit Chief's face; Aaron's eyes were open now, but half-lidded with lust.

"You got a little loud tonight.." Rossi said throatily.

The younger agent grinned, "You don't seem to mind." Not wasting any more time he laced his fingers through the back of David's hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. His tongue pushed against the elder's lips, demanding entrance. With a moan Rossi opened his mouth. He didn't think Aaron would taste so good! They kissed hungrily, almost desperately, all the while Dave never slowed his pace as he fisted both of their cocks.

Aaron suddenly broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Dave's, breathing heavily. Deciding to be bold, he groaned, "I know something else you could do with that mouth."

Rossi didn't have to be told twice. He threw back the sheet and quickly clamored down until he was resting between the other man's legs. He looked up and saw Aaron's eyes widen and he smiled mischievously before he licked a slow line up from base to tip. Hotch shuddered heavily.

"Please, Dave, don't tease."

With another smirk the subordinate agent quickly wrapped his lips around the head of Aaron's cock and swirled his tongue. Rossi moaned when he tasted the salty pre-cum. He began to bob his head up and down, taking the entire length down his throat with a practiced motion.

"Oh fuck!"

Rossi grinned around the dick in his mouth and continued his minstrations. He'd done this many times before and knew exactly what felt good. He pulled back and licked the slit playfully, enjoying the taste of pre-ejaculatory fluids. He heard Aaron moan loudly and quickly engulfed the entire shaft once again, swallowing around it. The younger man bucked in to his mouth and he clenched Dave's hair tightly.

"Jesus Dave, where did you learn to do that?" he panted breathlessly.

David just hummed happily, causing vibrations to encircle Hotch's member. Another loud moan. Rossi removed his mouth and chided, "if you can't be quieter, I'll have to gag you." Aaron's eyes grew wide and he smiled wickedly. The thought was surprisingly exciting. He locked eyes with the other agent and groaned again when he felt the hot mouth return, not reducing his volume.

With a pop Rossi moved back causing Aaron to whine at the loss of heat. He picked himself up off the bed and walked over to his go bag. He grabbed a clean sock out of it and headed back to his lover. "Don't say I didn't warn you.."

Hotch licked his bottom lip slowly, seductively, and kept his dark eyes locked on the older man. He opened wide silently and allowed Rossi to unceremoniously shove the sock in to his mouth. Aaron let out a muffled gasp when he saw the other item Dave had grabbed - a small bottle of lube. He reached out a hand and grasped the older profiler's leaking prick suddenly, causing a shudder and soft moan.

"Oh Aaron.." Rossi growled. He grabbed Aaron's shoulders and pushed him back down on to the bed. "Wait, wait." There was a soft click in the silence that followed as Dave slicked up two of his fingers. He got back on to the bed and positioned himself between his new lover's legs. Hotch wriggled his ass upwards, eagerly trying to expose his entrance.

"Have you done this before, Aaron?" The younger man shook his head but pushed his hips toward Rossi, almost pleadingly.

With a quiet laugh Dave positioned his index finger at the other man's entrance. He could hear muffled whimpers as he gently teased the hole. He finally took pity on the Unit Chief and pushed it in all the way to the knuckle in one swift motion. Aaron's eyes grew incredibly large at the sudden intrusion and he moaned in to the makeshift gag. David used his other hand to still Hotch's hips as he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. After a few moments he felt Aaron relax and finally start to breathe again. He began to move in and out slowly, preparing him. To distract him from the next finger Rossi took the dripping cock in to his mouth and sucked hard.

Despite the amazing warmth around his dick Hotch still shuddered when the second finger entered him. This was more painful than he had imagined it would be, but it was no where near unbearable. It only took a minute or so before he was rocking his hips back on to Dave's hand, wanting more. He saw the bearded man's eyes crinkle in what he assumed would have been a grin, if his mouth hadn't been stretched around his cock that is. Dave began finger fucking him earnestly, scissoring his digits in and out, stretching him for what was to come. Aaron would have woken the whole hotel, if not for the gag. Then suddenly the fingers were gone, as well as the mouth, and Hotch was nearly crying, pleading. He needed release so badly.

Not one to disappoint Rossi slicked up his own cock and positioned himself in between Aaron's legs. He grabbed the other profiler's leg and hoisted it up, giving himself more access. Hotch whimpered softly when he felt the thick hardness pressing against his entrance. He tried pushing his hips down, attempting to have Dave inside of him sooner rather than later.

"Tsk tsk, impatient, aren't we?"

Hotch nodded and Rossi could've sworn he heard something that sounded like a string of 'yes's'. "I guess I could give you what you want.."

Dave began to push himself forward; he groaned as he felt the tight heat envelope the head of his cock. He felt Aaron still so he waited a few moments before continuing to sheath himself in the SAC's tight ass. It wasn't long before he bottomed out. This time he stopped moving for his own sake as well as Aaron's - it'd do neither of them any good if he came after only a few strokes.

"You okay?" Rossi asked gently.

Aaron nodded his head, his breathing once again steady if somewhat ragged. Rossi pulled himself out almost all the way before he slammed back in. He set an almost brutal pace, needing to see and feel the man under him unravel. Soon the sounds of soft grunting and flesh hitting flesh filled the room. That and the never ceasing muffled moans of pleasure coming from the Unit Chief's mouth. Dave changed his angle, searching. It didn't take long before he found Aaron's prostate, and even the sock couldn't silence that sound. Rossi grinned and drove forward, hitting the spot with almost every thrust. He grabbed Hotch's drooling erection, trying to time his strokes to match his thrusts. 

Then it happened. Aaron Hotchner lost control. He squeezed his eyes shut; his babbling was incomprehensible, but it would have been without the gag as well. His hips were thrusting back against Dave, trying to take as much as possible. His hands grasped at the sheets, clenching and unclenching uselessly by his sides. All Aaron could think about was how full he felt, how full of DAVE he felt. It was like electricity was coursing through his body. He could feel himself getting close, the tell-tale sign of heat pooling in his stomach.

Rossi could feel his orgasm approaching and he picked up speed. He leaned forward quickly and yanked the sock out of Aaron's mouth. "Say my name, Aaron, say it."

"Oh god, Dave. David, Dave!" Hotch cried out, volume being the last thing on his mind. Rossi didn't care at this point, he needed to hear it. He needed to hear his best friend scream his name as he came.

With a few twists of his wrist the younger agent came, and he came hard. His entire body seemed to convulse as jets of come covered Rossi's hand and Aaron's stomach. He screamed out David's name over and over again, getting quieter through the aftershocks. It took only three more thrusts before Rossi filled his lover, Aaron's name on his lips. He nearly collapsed on the other man but managed to steady himself. He disengaged from Hotch and allowed himself to fall next to him on the bed.

Both men were panting heavily, exhausted. "Who knew you were a screamer?" Rossi chuckled and clasped his hand around Aaron's.

"I sure as hell didn't." he grinned. "God Damn that was absolutely amazing."

"You do realize the entire team is now aware of that fact?" Dave raised an eyebrow. He could see the blood drain from the Unit Chief's face at the realization. He must have completely forgotten where they were in the heat of the moment. "Hey, hey, it's okay." the older profiler said, trying to reassure the other man. He decided to change the subject. "Better than your dream?"

Aaron managed a smile, as embarrassed as he was he felt too damn good to care all that much. "So much. Everything I'd imagined and so much more."

"Good." David kissed his forehead gently and snuggled against him. He drew Aaron in to his arms and held him close, relishing in the feel of their bodies pressed together. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Hotch's eyes widened slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And possibly ruin our friendship? No way in hell would I take that risk."

Aaron felt himself blushing and was thankful that it was unlikely Dave could see it in their current position. "If that's the case, I have a confession to make..."

His eyebrows went up again. "Oh?"

"I may not have been asleep..."

It was David's turn to be surprised. "Really now? That would explain why you were so much louder tonight than before."

Aaron smiled to himself. "I guess I wasn't able to make the move myself. I was afraid of the same thing you were," he admitted.

"Well, I'm thrilled with your action plan either way." He nuzzled against the crook of Aaron's neck.

The two men laid there quietly together, enjoying the post-coital bliss and the realizations that they'd both wanted this for a long time. It didn't take long before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
